


Furry Ghost

by Momma_Sun (orphan_account)



Category: Monster Prom (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, I love scott so much, Knotting, Polly a ghost so it fails, Well scott tries to bite but, Werewolves, blowjob, yall dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: First.Sometimes you just gotta do it yourself.Im here to give that good ol polly content (expect quite a few polly fics from me, cause you know she fucks EVERYBODY lmao)





	Furry Ghost

"Scoooott!.... Scoooott!!... SCOTT!"

The werewolf jumped and turned to whoever was calling his name. It was one of his fellow wolves. Turns out he over slept and was about to miss classes. The wolf quickly got up and changed, switching from his nightly attire to his varsity jacket and jeans. Shirt included of course!

He was the last to leave the dorm, as by the time he woke up, almost everyone else was already up and out. It was odd though, usually Scott was the first one awake, well sometimes, he was usually one of the first awake to put it correctly.

He was tired by the time he got to class, which again, was unusual. He tried to stay awake through the teachers lectures but he ended up falling asleep, just like the zombie near him did.

By the time he woke up, class was over. Scott frowned, he never slept in class! While he was internally arguing with himself, he felt a cold rush go down his spine. He shuddered and turned to see a quite familiar face.

"Polly!"

"In the flesh... Actually not, it'd be more like... In the ectoplasm?" Scott tapped his chin, "Is that what you're made of?" " What, ectoplasm? " "Yeah." Polly giggled, "Well duh, I'm a ghost!" Scott's face flashed with realization.

"Oh yeah!"

Polly giggled in reply, "So, Scott, any plans for today?" The werewolf thought for a moment before replying, "Just the usual. Go work out at the gym!" Scott gave a wide smile to go with his words. "Oh, well mind if I tag along?" Scott's expression switched to confused, "But you dont work out?" Polly shrugged, "I can watch."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, is this basically all you do?" Polly asked as she sucked on the straw of her drink. Scott nodded and dried off his sweaty face with a towel, "You can only get better with practice!" His tail was wagging with excitement.

How adorable.

"But you're already so good?" Scott's smiled brightened, "Thank you! It's great to hear that from a friend, but I'm not perfect. Just last weak I fumbled the ball and lost us a point... We still won, but I need to make sure that doesnt happen again!" Polly rolled her eyes, "You work too much."

"No such thing! I work a good amount!" The ghost chuckled, "If you say so, big guy." She took another sip of her drink, "You wanna go hang out in the woods or something?" Scott gave her a confused glance, "What for?" He asked, putting the towel down. She shrugged, "Its kinda sweaty and hot in here." The wolf gave a small laugh, "I know, it's great!" She internally groaned, "Scott, I think you need a shower."

He sniffed himself, flinching and reeling his head back, "Oh dear, you're right!" He then whined, "Oh I don't think the shower in my dorm works..." Now Polly was confused, "Why not?" "Hair keeps clogging the drain." Oh right, dorm full of werewolves. "What about the locker room?" Scott chuckled, "You'd think of all places to have a shower the locker room would have one." The ghost took another drink.

"So there's no shower in there?" "Nope!" She sighed, "You can use mine, then." Scott's tail began wagging again, "Really?!" She nodded, "Of course! I cant let one of my closest friends walk around school smelling like ass." They both had a short laugh before standing up and walking away. The other wolves stared at Scott as he left, some growling in annoyance.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a while for the two to reach Polly's dorm, seeing as it was pretty far away from the gym, but when they did get there she immediately showed him where the shower was. She had a shower/bath combo, but she figured Scott would be better off with no bath.

"Thank you again, Polly!" She chuckled, "Anything for a pal." He took off his jacket and shirt, but before getting further, Polly stopped him, "You might wanna wait until I'm out of the room, big boy." She stated. He gave a confused look, "Why?"

Scott was genuinely confused as to why he couldn't strip in front of someone else... Of course.

Polly sighed, "Oh you poor soul." She patted his chest and then went to turn on the shower, "Shampoo, conditioner, and body washes are all along the wall, as you can see." She grabbed a glowing bottle, "Use any of them EXCEPT this one! It's ghost only, and for good reason. Last time someone tried using it they had rashes for weeks." She put it back and smiled at Scott before leaving, "Alright have fun and dont shed too much!"

Once she left, Scott finished removing his clothes and stepped into the shower, making note to not touch the glowing blue bottle. While he was cleaning, Polly was laying on her bed, probably watching vine compilations on her phone.

  
A few minutes pass, Polly thinks nothing of it. Half hour passes, Polly starts to wonder whats taking him so long, but then she just blames it on the excess hair. It's when it starts creeping up to an hour does she get up to check on him.

She walks up the the bathroom door, before she can knock and speak, she hears something reassembling a... Growl?

The ghost tried to slowly open the door, but it was locked. No surprise there. She cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath before walking through the door. Heat hit her like a tital wave, good lord it was hot in there. Polly heard rustling from behind the shower curtain, a faint shadow moving about. She guessed he might just be using the body wash and turned around to leave.

"Nnnnn- ah."

Polly froze in her steps. Did her ghostly ears deceive her? Did she just hear Scott, probably the most innocent soul in school, moan? Oh what a predicament.

She thought for a moment about what to do, phasing back through the door and leaving to get something quick to eat before acting on the little scheme she came up with.

 

* * *

 

 

He was just cleaning himself as usual, when the thought hit him. What was that one thing one of his fellow wolves had mentioned, jacking off? Scott never tried it but he was curious... And that's what led to his current situation. Panting and tail wagging as he slid his hand up and down his own dick. He'd never felt like this before, a strange wave of pleasure coursing through him.

The longer he went, it seemed the less control he got. He let out a growl as he leaned against a wall. Wait, did he just growl? Scott was usually pretty good at keeping his wolf instincts down. Guess everyone has their weakness. 

He felt a heat pooling in his abdomen, instincts telling him to go faster, and he did. Scott was so close, so-

"Hey Scott, you alright in there?" 

The wolf snapped his eyes open, his movements stopping cold turkey. "I heard something fall." He looked to see that, indeed, one of soaps had falling to the floor. A silent growl escaped him.

He was almost running purely on wolven instincts.

Polly... The one known for sleeping with almost everyone, and also doing the most (and weirdest) drugs. God what he wouldn't give to bend her over and- "Scott! You alright?!" He was interrupted again by her.

Scott removed his hand from his own dick before replying, "Just a second!" He wasn't sure what it was, but he was excited to go see Polly.

Polly hummed in reply, "Alright, I'll be in my room when you get out." Unbeknownst to Scott, she knew exactly what he was doing in there, and had a plan carefully put in action. As long as Scott actually went to her room, all would end well.

She waited for less than five minutes in her room before Scott appeared at the door way, still wet and only a towel. Perfect. Other than the wet part. 

"You smell like a wet dog." She stated, only glancing up from her phone for a second. Her comment cause Scott to raise a brow and sniff himself, "Least I smell better!" Now that he was out of the shower, and not touching himself, it appeared that the innocent, lovable Scott was poking back through... Keyword, 'appeared.' He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at Polly's phone.

"Wattia doing?" The werewolf asked, tilting his head slightly. Polly giggled and sat up straight, pressing her back against the headboard, "Looking through tweeter, nothing much." She shut off her phone and set it off to the side, "Though you know what I _should_ be doing?" She gave a smirk to Scott's puzzled expression . She leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You."

The wolfs cheeks and ears grew a bright red, his dick twitching from under the towel. "What do you mean by that?" Polly's throat rumbled in a silent laugh, "I know what you were doing in the shower, silly. You can be as quiet as you want but when you take an hour it's kind of obvious." This cause Scott's face to redden.

She moved the towel out of the way and sat on his lap, purposefully avoiding the others harden cock. The ghost nipped at Scott's neck as she delicately ran her fingers along Scott's sides, a shiver running up his spine.

Scott was finally back in control, but if Polly continued teasing him he wasn't sure for how long. When she bit a certain spot on his neck, Scott flinched let out a low moan, hos hands roughly grabbing the sheets underneath him. "Guess you're already all worked up from the shower hm?" Scott whined, his eyes glazed with lust as he looked at Polly.

She slid off his legs, spreading them so she could place herself between them. She kissed the tip of his dick and trailed down to his base, "Someone's excited?" Scott was definitely bigger than she expected, but there's a plus to being already dead.

Polly wrapped her mouth around the tip of the wolf's dick, licking at the slit for a moment before sliding down, her transparency allowing Scott to see his own cock twitch inside of her. He shivered, his tail thumping against the bed as it wagged.

The ghost easily took his length, having no gag reflex due to... Ghost. She sucked and bobbed her head, closing her eyes as she got a rhythm going. She did, however, open an eye when she felt a hand on the back of her head. Scott was heavily panting, his sharp teeth barely visible as he parted his lips to let out a whine.

When she almost pulled out, Scott growled and pushed her head back down. She looked up at him with a confused stare, but all she got in reply was a hungry stare.

Oh that was kinda hot.

She gulped and went back to work, Scott's gaze staying on her as she bobbed her head. It wasnt much longer before Scott took in a shaky breath, a low groan soon following as he came, his orgasm catching Polly slightly off guard, but she did her best to swallow it, even if most just kinda went through her anyway.

She'd have to clean the floor later.

Scott moved his hand away from Polly's head, panting heavily as she pulled up, "Still hard huh?" She stroked his length, giving it a good few pumps before she stopped and stood up, "Guess it's not fair that you're naked and I'm still fully clothed." She stripped herself from her tank top and shorts, leaving her in only her bra, which was soon also tossed to the void, also known as the floor.

She once again sat on his lap, this time hovering over his cock. Scott looked up at her with lidded eyes, hands reaching up to lay on her hips. Polly smiled as she leaned forward to kiss the werewolf, running her hands through his thick hair as she sat down, causing a moan to erupt from Scott, muffled by the kiss.

Once he was fully sheathed, Polly pulled away to let him breath, his hot breath lingering on her skin(?). His eyes darkened as he stared at her, forcing himself to stay still so she could adjust. Being a ghost it didn't take long, though all she did was roll her hips.

"Who's a good boy?" She cooed, wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. The wolfs tail wagged faster, "Me?" Polly chuckled and kissed his nose, "Yes, you're a good, big boy."

A growl subconsciously made it's way out of Scott's throat. Polly was teasing him by not moving, and he didn't like that. He dug his sharp nails into Polly's hips as he flipped her over, a surprised yelp coming out of her. "Impatient much?" She didn't get much of any other word as Scott immediately began moving his hips, wolven instincts once again kicking in.

He bent down to bite at her neck, but every time he pulled away, the mark faded. Scott growled and shifted to get a better angle of his thrusts. If he couldn't mark her, then he'd do his best to milk every sound he could from her.

Polly definitely wasn't expecting Scott to be so rough but by _lord she loved every second of it._ She wrapped her arms around scott, clawing at his back as he continued to attempt to mark her neck. When he hit that special spot, she _screamed_ and desperately tried to form words, but nothing coherent able to form.

Didn't help any that he continued to ram into that spot, hitting it with surprising accuracy. Polly was never one to cum so soon, but she just couldn't help it. She arched her back as her orgasm hit her, and hit her hard. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head (quite literally), as her legs began to shake from the force of Scott's thrusts.

Guess all that working out at gym really did pay off.

When she calmed down from her high, she realized that... Scott was still going. Polly let out shallow moans, not being used to this kind of treatment. Well, partially, Damien was one to go multiple rough rounds in one setting.

Polly's expression turned to confusion when she felt some bigger enter her. It took only a moment for her to realize, "S-scott!" It was suppose to be a "pull out" kind of yell, but her moaning made it sound more of a plea. And Scott went with the latter, shoving his knot into her pussy as he came, giving a rough bite to her shoulder, one that would cause a normal hunan to bleed.

He heavily panted as he came down from his second high, Polly having to the same, seeing as the knot was pressed right up against her g-spot. Scott wasn't entirely sure was came over him, but what he did know was that Polly was in need of soft cuddles.

He wrapped his arms around the ghost and snuggled into her chest. "Scott." The ghost said in a stern tone. He looked up at her, face between her boobs. "You didn't pull out." Scott gave a sad expression, "I'm sorry." He mumbled. She sighed and patted his head, "It's fine, it's fine, I'm unable to get pregnant, it's just... Well, you knotted so we may miss class." Scott shifted to kiss her chin.

"You're never in class anyway."

"Good point."

They shared a laugh and wrapped together for cuddles, Scott's tail still wagging as he peppered her face with kisses. "Hey Scott..." He blinked as he looked at her, "What is it?" She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Wanna go to prom with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 3000 words of porn... Nice.  
> Congratulations on making it this far, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
